Y'a comme un truc qui cloche
by Kedralyn
Summary: Heureusement que Stark est là pour aider nos deux dieux préférés dans la mouise. Encore faut-il que Loki y mette du sien.


**Héhé! J'ai eu une soudaine montée d'inspiration ce matin, et comme j'en avais pas pour mes autres fics en cours (T_T), j'ai décidé de la mettre à l'écrit...**

** J'ai mis le rating "M" car on ne sait jamais, il pourrait me prendre l'envie d'écrire des cochonneries (ou pas). Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de salace de prévu, mais qui sait ;D...**

**Je suis quelqu'un de démoniaque, hunhunhuuun. Le premier chapitre n'est pas très drôle, mais je vous promet des situations invraisemblables avec nos dieux préférés!**

**ooo**

_ -"Anthony Stark, nous demandons asile !"_

Loki, les poings serrés, tambourinait autant qu'il pouvait la face de verre du sommet de la tour Stark. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Thor, resté en arrière. Le blond avait quelque chose d'étrange; les bras raides, les yeux baissés au sol, il jetait de temps à autre un regard inquiet autour de lui, comme si quelque chose pouvait à chaque instant le foudroyer.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Loki laissa échapper un grommellement d'exaspération, et s'écarta de la porte.

-"L'heure est tardive, dit le jotun. Stark doit dormir, je vais insister encore un peu. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à passer la nuit ici, le vent se lève."

Il frappa à nouveau la verrière, puis s'arrêta :

-"Approche, mon frère, dit-il à Thor en lui tendant la main. Tu ne craindras rien si nous sommes ensembles. Et euh… Cela rassurera sans doute Stark de te voir, plutôt que euh… Que moi seul."

Thor renifla avec dédain, hésita un instant mais fini par obtempérer. Il fit quelques pas, et vint se placer à la hauteur de Loki.

-"Je n'ai que mépris pour ce mortel, dit le fils d'Odin. Savoir que je risque de dépendre de lui pour les prochaines semaines est un affront difficile à supporter. Quelle humiliation !"

-"Il va bien falloir s'y faire. Père m'a déjà puni de la sorte dans le passé, ce n'était pas si dur… J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop de ressentiments pour…pour euh… Pour toi."

-"Cette abjecte planète _entière _a des ressentiments pour moi, répondit Thor."

-"Réjouis-toi que Père n'a pas été si sévère que cela. Nous envoyer à Stark plutôt qu'au fin fond d'un pays aux mœurs encore plus étranges aurait été bien plus cruel."

Le blond ne préféra pas insister là-dessus. De toute évidence, il jugeait plus sage de garder le silence sur ses précédents méfaits sur Midgard, même s'il était tout à fait impensable de tourner la page. De dépit, il se laissa retomber le long de la paroi de verre, et s'assit sur le béton froid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Monsieur, veuillez me pardonner de troubler votre repos, mais vous avez des visiteurs sur votre terrasse privative._

Tony grommela dans son sommeil, se tourna et plaqua son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

« JARVIS, fout moi la paix, il est deux heures du matin, merci. »

_Monsieur, je me permets d'insister, cela semble très urgent._

Tony ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des visiteurs, sur sa plate-forme d'atterrissage ? Elle n'était accessible que par la voie des airs… ! Il leva d'un bond, s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda dehors. Son ange de vue n'était pas parfait, mais effectivement, il distingua deux silhouettes sombres, qui se découpaient dans la lueur puissante qu'émanait de sa propre tour et de Manhattan en contrebas.

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas normal.

« JARVIS, est-ce que je les connais ? »

_Mon protocole de reconnaissance des visages m'indique qu'ils sont déjà tous deux venus ici. _

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça, le débile, s'irrita Tony. Qui sont-ils ? »

_Messieurs Thor et Loki, monsieur. Monsieur Loki demande asile._

Tony manqua de s'étouffer. Thor, Loki… ? Loki ! Que Point Break ait décidé de venir prendre l'apéro avec lui, pourquoi pas, mais que lui voulait l'autre salopard ? Devait-il enfiler son armure ?

« JARVIS, dit-moi si tu décèles une menace chez Ozzy Osbourne, n'importe quoi, une attitude agressive ou un rire démoniaque. »

_Monsieur, Ozzi Osbourne n'est jamais venu dans votre Tour._

Le milliardaire porta une main à son visage.

« Loki, espèce de buse ! »

_Monsieur Loki est tout à fait souriant et jovial, monsieur. Mais monsieur Thor est quelque peu renfermé._

Hum. Quelque chose de bien louche, en somme.

_Monsieur, dois-je leur ouvrir ?_

« Non, je vais le faire moi-même. »

_Dois-je vous rappeler que monsieur Loki a quasiment détruit Manhattan et tenté d' asservir __l'humanité ?_

« JARVIS, allume les lumières du hall, j'arrive. »

_Bien, monsieur. _

Tony enfila rapidement un T-shirt qui trainait au pied de son lit, par-dessus le boxer noir qu'il portait. Il n'allait pas faire plus d'effort après tout, c'était les demi-dieux qui étaient venu le déranger. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet : la présence de Thor, en qui il avait toute confiance, lui assurait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Cependant, par simple précaution, il enfila quand même son bracelet électronique pour s'équiper de son armure à distance, s'il devait en arriver jusque-là. Rien de bon n'était arrivé la dernière fois où il avait vu Loki sourire.

Pieds nus, il sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans le hall.

Il resta interdit par ce qu'il vit.

Loki, derrière la grande verrière, lui adressait de grands signes de la main, le visage fendu en un large sourire _sincère_, presque niais. De l'autre main, il tenait fermement le bras de Thor, qui, à cet instant précis, rappela immédiatement à Tony un adolescent en crise. Le blond avait les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné et les yeux fixant un point imaginaire.

-"Stark, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! cria Loki, la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du verre. Mon frère et moi avons un léger problème … !"

Le milliardaire ne savait que penser. Ce n'était _absolument_ pas normal.

« JARVIS, pense au déploiement si j'en ai besoin. »

_Je m'en suis déjà occupé, monsieur. Dois-je entrer en contact avec le SHIELD, monsieur ? »_

« Non, mais prépare-toi à le faire s'il le faut. »

_Bien, monsieur._

Tony avança à pas lents vers l'ouverture close de la verrière, sans quitter des yeux les deux asgardiens. Le néo-gothique semblait réellement _heureux. _Il croisa le regard de Thor, puis fronça les sourcils. Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours, où la blonde bodybuildée lui avait-il adressé un regard noir de colère ?

Bah, il allait bien voir comment allaient tourner les choses. Il actionna la poignée de la porte, et fit coulisser l'ouverture. Loki se précipita soudain sur lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Tony recula, interloqué.

-''Stark, quel plaisir que vous soyez là ! s'exclama le jotun, ignorant la réaction du milliardaire.

-"Euh, les mecs, il faudra m'expliquer là. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les câlins de super-vilains qui veulent détruire la Terre, mais avouez qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-''Je vous hais, lança Thor, derrière Loki. Je hais la Terre."

Tony leva un sourcil.

-"Bon, entrez et venez m'expliquer tout ça."

Il s'écarta, et laissa passer les demi-dieux. Discrètement, il appuya sur le bouton de son bracelet, qui s'illumina légèrement de rouge. Il espérait cependant que tout se passerait au calme; il venait juste de refaire son carrelage, à cause de Loki justement. Enfin, de Hulk, plutôt. Une vraie petite fortune en carreaux italiens. Il referma la porte derrière eux, et se dirigea vers son bar.

-"Installez-vous, dit-il en désignant le coin salon. Télé ? Enfin, vu cette heure, je ne vous conseille pas trop les programmes de la nuit, c'est plutôt malsain. Enfin, entre frères, j'veux dire."

-"Merci de votre accueil, Stark, dit Loki. Mon frère et moi sommes très éprouvés par ce qui nous arrive."

Tony se raidit soudain, sur la défensive.

-"Je préfère m'adresser à Thor, dans la mesure du possible. Quoi que…"

Thor avait baissé la tête, et lui adressait un sourire en coin qui lui hérissa le dos.

-"Il a perdu la langue ou quoi, le surfeur californien ? Ou alors il lui manque une case ?"

Thor, indigné, le regarda avec tout le dédain qui lui était possible.

-''Je ne m'abaisse pas à répondre aux viles paroles d'un vulgaire humain."

Il croisa ses bras musclés, et pivota sur le canapé pour ne lui présenter que son dos.

-"Euh, ok…"

Loki soupira.

-"Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, Stark, dit Loki en baissant les épaules. Mon frère et moi avons été _échangés_."

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-''Hein ? Ce qui circule dans les fiestas asgardiennes a l'air sympa, faudra me faire gouter."

-"Tony, dit Loki, je suis _Thor_. Et le Thor que vous voyez assit à côté de moi _n'est d'autre _que Loki. Nos esprits ont été intervertis entre nos corps."

Le milliardaire esquissa un sourire. En voilà une histoire qu'elle est bonne…

-"Je pensais avoir tout vu. Mais j'avoue que là, je reste perplexe. JARVIS ? Tu en penses quoi ?"

_Monsieur, les asgardiens n'ont ni les pupilles dilatées, ni une accélération notoire des battements de cœur. Ils ne mentent pas, et ne sont sous aucun psychotrope._

-"Ah, vous voyez ! s'exclama le brun."

Tony se servit un verre de cognac, qu'il avala d'une traite. Il lui fallait bien ça pour se remettre les idées en place.

« JARVIS, continua-t-il, je ne pense pas que comparer des demi-dieux à des comportements humains soit approprié. »

_Mais monsieur, ils sont humains._

L'asgardien blond se leva brusquement sur une exclamation mortifiée, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-"Tony, je _suis_ Thor, insista celui qui avait l'apparence du Jotun. Et Odin, mon père, nous a enlevé nos aptitudes. Loki et moi sommes coincés ici pour une durée indéterminée, dans une enveloppe mortelle."

Un peu plus loin, Loki, la crinière blonde lui retombant tristement sur le visage, frappa du poing un mur de béton. Il grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

-"Euh, un verre ?"

-"Cela ne serait pas de refus, répondit Thor, une lueur de soulagement dans ses pupilles désormais vertes."

Il croisa ses longues jambes fines maladroitement il n'était pas encore habitué à ce corps.

-"J'en prendrai un aussi, dit soudain le vrai Loki."

-"Tiens, il parle, ironisa Stark."

Le blond ne répondit pas, et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé, aussi gauchement que son frère. Tony revint avec trois verres et une bouteille, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-"Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi votre cher papa vous a fait ça. C'est une façon de punir Blanche-Neige pour avoir détruit la moitié de Manhattan ?"

-"Qui est Blanche-Neige ?"

-" Nous nous sommes… chamaillé, répondit Loki. Thor est aussi fautif que moi. Pour ce qui est de mon procès, il n'est pas encore d'actualité. Nous ne sommes pas à 100 ans près."

-" Chamaillé, _bien sûr,_ ironisa Stark. C'est vrai ça, 100 ans, une vraie broutille."

-''J'ignore pourquoi il a intervertit nos personnalités, poursuivit Thor, mais les desseins d'Odin ne sont jamais vains."

Loki saisit la bouteille sur la table, remplit son verre jusqu'au bord et avala d'une traite. Il reposa sa coupe en grimaçant.

-"Les liqueurs midgardiennent sont agressives, mais revigorantes."

-''C'est un verre complet de rhum pur que vous venez d'avaler. D'ici quelques minutes, vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas devant l'autre."

Loki ricana.

-''Je suis peut-être dans un corps ridiculement faible, mais ne me sous-estimez pas. _Vous_, vous n'y résisterez pas."

-"Ah ouais ?"

-"Oui."

Tony se servit à son tour un verre, qu'il avala en quelques gorgées. Il jeta ensuite à Loki un regard de défit. C'était une occasion en or pour lui clouer le bec.

Thor baissa les épaules, amusé. Bah, cela pourrait lui aussi lui changer les idées…Il imita les deux autres. Tony éclata de rire. Il y avait quelque chose de comique dans l'apparence de Loki, si sévère, avec un verre à la main. Le vrai Loki se servait déjà un autre verre, qu'il avala à nouveau cul-sec.

-"Wow, c'est efficace, cette chose, bafouilla-t-il en reposant lourdement le verre sur la table. On n'en fait pas des comme ça, à Asgard."

Thor s'esclaffa à son tour, sans raison apparente. Apparemment, la frêle constitution de Loki n'était pas d'une grande protection contre les méfaits de l'alcool.

« JARVIS ! Musique ! cria soudain Stark, en basculant la tête. »

_Que souhaitez-vous, monsieur ?_

« N'importe quoi. Quelque chose d'entraînant mais de bien rétro. Beach Boys, tient.»

_Bien, monsieur._

Un vieux rock des 60's remplit soudain la pièce. Tony passa ses bras par-dessus le canapé et laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin.

-" Vous êtes marrants les frangins, en fait. Toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt Thor, t'as intérêt à te montrer moins coincé que ça si tu veux vivre sous mon toit. Et toi (il désigna Loki cette fois), rien que te voir picoler est juste un privilège."

-"Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par « coincé », répondit Thor, mais on voit que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des fêtes asgardiennes. Loki aimait particulièrement ça, hein Loki ?"

Le blond éclata d'un rire salace. De toute évidence, il ne résistait pas aussi bien à l'alcool qu'il l'aurait pensé.

-"D'ailleurs Thor, répondit Loki, heureusement que tu ne peux pas utiliser ma forme femelle, vieux vicelard."

Tony ne chercha pas à comprendre, et éclata du même rire que les deux autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, qui indiquait 3h du matin. Bah, ce n'était même plus la peine d'aller dormir. Il se leva en titubant, et revint porteur d'autres bouteilles.

-"J'ai d'autres breuvages magiques à vous faire essayer, dit-il en posant lourdement les bouteilles sur la table. Champagne ! Moins fort que le rhum, mais ça dépote mon pote."

Il servit les asgardiens en chancelant, et en reversa la moitié sur la table. La nuit toucherait bientôt à sa fin, et il était fermement décidé à profiter au maximum d'une petite fête improvisée avec des dieux complétements ivres. La matinée qui s'annonçait allait sûrement être difficile.


End file.
